


The MisAvengers-My Way or the Highway

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: Phil Coulson and Nick Fury have different ideas on how to raise their wards. Let's see how they handle the moment at the playground.





	The MisAvengers-My Way or the Highway

Loki sits on top of the Monkey Bars, looking down on all the crying children. Letting out a maniacal laugh,he points a stick at Thor.

Loki: "SEE Brother! I told you these rugrats would kneel before me."

Thor: Thor crawls up to a boy on his left and helps him up. "Spraying them with bubble water is NOT my idea of willingly...Brother" The boy looks at him,still crying from the sting in his eyes. "He's really not my Brother. He's adopted"

Tony: Tony taps Thor's shoulder,standing behind him.. "We're ALL adopted you big Draped Ape. And Fury is gonna punish you for taking the kitchen drapes by the way."

Thor: Straightening his Drape, glaring at Tony. "This is a CAPE, not Drape. Genius my A..." At that moment, Phil and Nick arrive at the playground.

Nick: "THOR! Did I just hear you say..."

Phil: Phil interrupts "Now Honey Bear,what did we say about raising our voices in front of the children" Nick grumbles and huffs before opening his mouth again.

Nick: "I'm sorry Pooky,habit." His voice softens slightly as he picks Thor up in his arms. "What did we talk about swears" Thor tucks his face into Nicks shoulder.

Thor: "smmrry dddy" his voice muffled in Nicks shirt.

Nick: "That's right,you'd better be. And you know the soap is coming out when we get home." Now Thor starts to cry.

Phil: "Aww, Honey Bear, do we have to?! You know how I feel about the soap. I'd much prefer the lines technique"

Nick: Glares at Phil. "Dear, we discussed this. I'll handle the punishments, you handle their schooling." 

Phil: Looks away in disagreement,mumbling "More like My way or the highway" catching a glimpse of Loki."LOKI!!!" Loki, spotting Phil and Nick, losing his balance and falls off the bars. Using his magic before he hits the ground,warping into a vortex, appearing on Banners shoulders.

Bruce: "Loki,what are you doing??? Get off!" Swats at Loki, knocking him to the ground.

Loki: "OW! You dull creature. You'll pay for..."

Nick: "LOKI!" Carries Thor to Loki's location. Now noticing all the crying children. "Was this you?!" Loki cowers behind Bruce. Bruce jostling, trying to shake him off.

Phil: "Let's just get the children in the van. We can discuss this at home." Leans in to whisper in Nick's ear,while caressing his shoulder. "People are watching" 

Nick: Looks around, seeing the parents entering the scene. "You're right Dear. You get the other three. I've got these rugrats."

Gathering up the children, they head to the van where they buckle them each in their car seats. They ended up having to listen to A Loooong, drawn out discussion on proper playground etiquette from Phil.Loki and Thor not looking forward to the soap and time out time ahead of them.


End file.
